Little Pieces
by blameshonda
Summary: Drabble fics, inspired by the iPod shuffle challenge. Lots of Calzona fluff! A little A/U, mostly canon.


A/N - Hi! This is my first story, so I figured I'd start with something simple. Just a few drabble fics while I focus on writing something bigger.

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Grey's Anatomy, just playing in Shonda's sandbox.

Grey's Anatomy iPod Shuffle Challenge

Paring: Callie Torres & Arizona Robbins

Rating: PG-13 (ish?)

Rules:  
1. Pick a fandom you like on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
4. No lingering afterwards.  
5. Do 10 of these and post them.

* * *

**Wait - Get Set Go**  
"Marry me." Blue eyes stared into fiery brown orbs, which were at the moment filled with anger.  
"What the hell, Arizona?" The Latina just glared, waiting for an explanation.  
"I can't keep doing this. I can't keep being scared, every day, that one day you can just walk out of this door and never come back after one of these fights. I want rings, and vows, and commitment. For good."  
A slow smile spread across Callie's face as she crossed the distance of the living room, crashing their lips together. The current fight was easily dropped,  
along with thier clothes, on the way to the bedroom.  
"Yes."

**It's Your Love - Tim McGraw**  
Arizona wraps her arms around the waist of the curvy Latina she's currently holding close, slow music playing in the background. Flashes were going off from various onlookers, trying to capture the magic of the moment that is a married couples' first dance. But all she can see is Calliope's beautiful face, smiling back at her. Three years ago, she never thought she would be here. She was a one night kind of woman, and now she was settling down with the love of her life. Calliope threw a dazzling smile her way, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and leaning in to nuzzle her neck, pulling her close. "Cómo pude tener tanta suerte, mi amor?" (How did I ever get so lucky, my love?)  
Arizona just smiled and held her close, spinning around the dance floor; and in that moment, nothing else mattered. Just her and her beautiful _wife_.

**Hate Sleeping Alone - Drake**  
Callie laid in bed, next to her best friend. Her naked, sweaty, best friend who reeked of sex. Sorbet wasn't as good as she thought it would be in the moment, but what else was she to do? The Latina missed her blonde, perky, childish girlfriend. The woman who made her world spin had up and left her, and she sought comfort in the only person she thought to go to. But sex with Mark just didn't cut it, didn't even come close. It just made her feel empty inside, lonely. Sighing, Callie turned on her side, back to him, and closed her eyes. Images and memories of the blonde lulled her to a fitfull sleep.

**We Got It All - Right The Stars**  
"Mommy! Look!" Sofia yelled from the swings in their backyard. Callie grinned from her seat on the porch swing, one arm around the blonde next to her, the other holding a toddler in her lap, who was chewing happily on a teething ring. "You're going so high baby! Be careful!" The Latina smiled, watching her mini-me swinging happily, and kissed Arizona's head. The blonde smiled, looking over at little Timothy, watching him.  
"I don't know why I ever thought I wouldn't want all of this," she whispered, a smile playing across her face. "It's kind of perfect."

**Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off - Panic! At the Disco**  
Callie slammed Arizona up against the door of the on-call room, planting passionate kisses down her neck.  
"Calliope, I have surgery in 20 minutes, I-I..." she was interupted by a moan of pleasure, heat flooding to her core as the Latina's knee came up between her thighs, hips grinding against her.  
"We can be done in 10," she whispered huskily in Arizona's ear, tugging at the strings of her scrubs and pushing her towards the bed, kissing her roughly all the way along.  
BEEP BEEP BEEP.  
Arizona glared at the offender pager, snatching it up, pouting adorably as she glared at the inanimate object.  
"911. We are so not done here," she said, straightening herself up and making her way out the door. Callie just fell back on the bed, scowling. Why couldn't the tiny humans need fixing when she and her girlfriend WEREN'T trying to have sexy time?

**I Want to Know Your Plans - Say Anything**  
Lazilly tracing patterns on the toned, pale skin of her fiance's stomach, Callie propped herself up on her elbow and stared at a sleeping Arizona.  
"I don't know what I did to deserve you, mi amor," she whispered, almost silently. Her heart swelled everytime she thought about the woman sleeping next to her. It was what kept her sane on grueling 48 hour shifts, on the bad days and hard cases. It was what got her through the day. Arizona was her saving grace, and Callie still couldn't get over the fact that she was ALL hers. The Latina sighed, laying down and spooning the smaller woman. Planting a kiss on her shoulder, she breathed out against her shoulder, "I can't wait to start the rest of my life with you."

**Curse of Curves - Cute Is What We Aim For**  
"Damn," Arizona breathed out, watching Callie walk out of the cafeteria, rushing to get to the E.R for an incoming case, hips swaying. Teddy just stared at her and laughed.  
"You've got it bad, Zona." Teddy smiled at her friend, teasing. She knew what Arizona and Callie had was special, heck, everyone knew. Arizona just continued staring at the closed doors, eyes not really focusing, and Teddy knew where her mind was going. A quick kick to the shin quickly pulled her back, and she glared.  
"Hey!"  
"Hey yourself! Get your mind of the gutter, you're a pediatric surgeon. We don't need you all hot and bothered working on the tiny humans," the taller blonde said, only half kidding, taking another bite of her sandwich. Arizona just huffed at her, blowing her bangs out of her face and crossing her arms.

**She's My Kinda Rain - Tim McGraw**  
"I love her, Daddy," Callie stated, staring him straight in the face. He looked at her, confused.  
"I know you do, Mija. You don't have to explain that to me."  
"I do... Mom, she just, I don't know why she doesn't get that. I really don't, papa. Everything she does just makes me fall in love with her all over again. She's the mother of my child, the woman I'll be spending the rest of my life with," the brunette breathed out, standing at the window of the nursery, both of them staring at a sleeping Sofia. Carlos just wrapped an arm around his distressed daughter and sighed, kissing her head.  
"I don't understand either, amor. But she'll come around. Who do you know that hasn't fallen head over heels for Arizona?" He laughed, Callie joining in,  
even if only a little bit. She sighed softly, a small smile tugging at her lips.  
"You definitely have a point there. She's perfect."

**Your Body Is A Wonderland - John Mayer**  
Callie smiled, taking in the sight of her naked girlfriend, eyes grazing her body as they sipped wine in the comfort of their room. After a long night of talking, drinking, and sex (lots of it), they were now just content lying together, tangled in the sheets. Tan fingers found their way around Arizona's torso, stopping on her collarbone, and she looked at Callie expectantly. "What?"  
The brunette just smiled, tracing a small scar. "What happened here?"  
Arizona just laughed, kissing her softly. "Fell out of a tree trying to prove I could climb. I couldn't." The blonde scrunched her nose up at the memory, and Callie just laughed, wrapping her arms around Arizona and pulling her close.  
"You're adorable," she sighed, snuggling up to her and breathing in the warm scent of vanilla and Arizona, closing her eyes to savor the moment.

**Fix You - Coldplay**  
_Coffins. They were everywhere she turned._ Arizona kicked, trying to fight off the nightmare, but she couldn't wake up.  
Tan hands held her face still, staring into scared, confused eyes.  
"Arizona! Baby, it's me. Arizona. Wake up," Callie coaxed, trying to rouse her from the nightmare. Finally, Arizona snapped into focus. Tears were streaming down her face, lip quivering.  
"I'm sorry," she whimpered, wiping her face, trying to shake it off and stop crying. She was Arizona Robbins, she didn't cry over a silly dream. She was raised to be braver than that. But Callie saw straight through that facade, pulling her into her arms and laying back down. A comforting hand made her way up and down the blonde's back, soothing her. Arizona felt Callie bury her face into blonde hair, and she sighed softly, tears still coming.  
"I've got you," Callie whisper, holding her close. "I've got you."


End file.
